His Butler: Compiled
by Nikolo
Summary: A collection of one-shots centering around a master and his loyal servant. Rating subject to change
1. I: That Butler: Habit Breaker

**_/This is a collection of one-shots/ficlettes revolving around SebxCiel. I don't ship any other pairings for this series, except maybe GrellxWill. All of these stories will probably be humorous, or at least light and fluffy. No angsty Ciel's getting raped here, sorry/_**

**_I- Iced Tea_**

**_Rated: T for sexual themes_**

"Sebastian, open these windows. It's like an oven in here," The young boy drawled, trying in vain to return to a comfortable temperature by pressing his skin against the cool wood of his oak desk.

"Yes, my lord," Ciel couldn't help but glare at his butler, dressed neatly in his full uniform, not a bead of sweat daring to break through his pores. Ciel wondered if the demon even had pores.

The floor to ceiling windows of the young earl's office clattered open, the curtains fluttering from the breeze. Ciel sighed in relief.

"This heat is unbearable," The boy droned, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Sebastian reached forward with a hankerchief, swiping the lingering sweat from his young master's forehead and neck.

"It is quite the bother. I apologize for being unable to change the weather,"

Ciel frowned, taking note of the mocking tone his butler addressed him with. The Earl of Phantomhive leaned back in his desk chair, fanning himself carelessly with a seemingly important document.

"Young master, fanning yourself with a letter from the Prime Minister is hardly appropriate," Sebastian scolded lightly, seizing the letter.

"Fan me, then..." Ciel grumbled, slouching further into his desk chair.

"Yes, my young lord,"

The demon proceeded to fan his master with a fan manifested from no particular place.

Ciel sighed contently, his only sign of gratitude towards the ever-faithful butler. The pair remained in silence, one reading and scowling, the other fanning and smirking at the formers miffed expression.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"Nothing that concerns you, demon," Ciel snapped. Sebastian smirk widened.

"Why, master. With all due respect, your comment was no short of disrespectful," Ciel glared at his butler.

"Shut up. Fetch me an iced tea- this ridiculous weather has made me parched," Sebastian placed a hand over his chest, bowing.

"As you wish, my lord,"

As the demon exited, Ciel released a breath he did not realize he was holding. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Recently, the young earl had become easily irritable and obviously cranky, snapping for no apparent reason. Sebastian had once teased him by asking Ciel if he was on his monthly cycle; Ciel's response was banishing Sebastian to his quarters for the remainder of the day, Tanaka assuming butler duties. Ciel groaned in frustration. It must be the weather, he thought to himself. The young Phantomhive put his head down, his arms sprawled out on the desk.

A knock echoed through the study.

"Young Lord, am I permitted entry?" Ciel merely grunted in response.

The demon sauntered into the room, carrying a silver platter topped with a glass of iced tea.

"The iced tea, you requested, sir,"

The glass was set down upon the desk with a small clink. Ciel slowly assumed an upright position once more, reached out for the glass, and took a careful sip.

"Is it to your liking?" The butler inquired.

"Indeed," Ciel said flatly, far too drained by the heat to bother finding any faults in his butler's iced tea. The young earl drained the glass of its contents shortly after it was served.

Only the ice remained. Sebastian reached forward to collect the empty glass.

"Wait,"

The butler looked up in surprise. Ciel withdrew the cup. Plucking a cube of ice from the glass, the young lord popped the frozen substance into his mouth, gnawing fiercely. Ice cube after ice cube found its way into Ciel's mouth until the cup was truly empty. Sebastian collected the glass, smirking widely.

"You've found something amusing?" Ciel questioned.

"Not particularly," Sebastian drawled. "But it seems your mood has softened, sir," Indeed, it was true. Ciel's brow was no longer furrowed, his mouth no longer engraved into what seemed to be a permanent scowl. Ciel blinked.

"I...don't know what you're talking about, Sebastian," Ciel directed his attention to the growing stack of paperwork before him.

"Pay no mind to it, sir. It is unimportant. Now, if you will excuse me, I must begin dinner preparations," The demon bowed and departed, the smirk still tugging at the corner of his lips.

For dinner, instead of his usual tea, Ciel requested ice water. Once again, Ciel made it so the glass was entirely empty, ice and all. The pattern continued for several days. At first, it appeared to be normal behavior as a result from the abnormal heat. But as the weather tamed, Ciel continued to order drinks containing ice.

Sebastian could not help but find this incredibly entertaining.

"Sebastian, bring me an iced tea," Ciel called from behind his newspaper.

"Master, with all due respect, may I make a comment of concern?" Ciel looked up.

"Get on with it," Sebastian smirked.

"I have noticed recently, sir, you've obtained a habit of chewing ice. That, my lord, is quite terrible for your teeth," The butler approached his young master. "I'd hate for our young lord to have frail teeth all due to such a petty habit." Sebastian continued to smirk, continuing to close the distance between the master and servant pair.

Ciel placed his newspaper down, contemplating what his butler had said. Ciel himself had not noticed the habit, but when brought to his attention, he did find it rather strange.

"All right. Help me break the habit," Sebastian's smirk grew even wider. Ciel could have sworn his eyes glowed, for just a second.

"Is that an order?"

"It is,"

Without allowing Ciel to protest, Sebastian seized his young master in his arms and flew down the hallway to his lord's quarters.

After that night, Ciel no longer chewed ice.

**_/For those of you who don't know, chewing ice is a sign of sexual anxiety/deprivation. This fic sucked. Yay. /_**


	2. II: That Butler From Before

**II- That Butler: From Before**

_**This chapter is super, super short. I'm sorry. But it was a total spur of the moment thing. And it wasn't really necessary to make it long. So yay 400!**_

_**Rated T for implied sexual themes

* * *

**_

Maylene thought of it as cute, how Sebastian cared so greatly for his youg master. Finny considered it pleasant, how well Sebastian got along with Young Earl Phantomhive. Bard was taken aback by the relationship betweem the butler and young lord; no grown man should be so friendly to a twelve year old boy.

"Oh, Bard, for shame!" Maylene scolded. "Sebastian is far above that, and you know it well, that you do!"

Bard shrugged, not completely convinced the relationship between the master/servant pair was simply platonic.

Tanaka, however, simply sipped at his green tea, chuckling gaily.

"Oh, hoh, hoh!"

Perhaps he was the only one who noticed how many of the Young Lord's dress shirts were missing buttons. Or perhaps he was the only one who realized how frequently Sebastian would have to change the young master's bedsheets, sometimes as often as 3 times a day.

Was he the only one who noticed Master Ciel unusually drowzy during certain days, often taking naps at unorthadox times?

Tanaka noticed, that he did.

He took note of the smallest details, a simple brush Sebastian's hand against the young master's cheek, from a subtle change in the butler's voice around his young lord.

Tanaka noticed all detail.

And Sebastian was fully aware.

"You are quite observant, Mister Tanaka. I applaud you," Sebastian remarked, amused. Tanaka bowed, then took a sip of tea.

"Not at all, Mister Sebastian. For you see, if I couldn't do this much for my young master, what kind of butler would I be?"

Sebastian smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth,"

"Oh, hoh, hoh," Tanaka chuckled, resuming to sip his tea. "Take good care of our young master; I know he will be in good hands with you, one hell of a butler indeed,"

Tanaka made a final bow, and teetered down the hallway, continuing to chuckle whilst sipping tea.

Sebastian laughed lightly. He often wondered if Tanaka was one hell of a butler as well.

**_Short and simple. But seriously. Hasn't anyone maybe considered that Tanaka was also a demon? No...? ...okay._**


	3. III: That Butler: Nothing More

**_I know, I promised all fluff no angst. And technically this isn't angst, but sad depressed Ciel who is depressed and sad. But I just finished season 2. AND FFFFFFF. I cried, legit. It was sad shit..._**

**_So spoilers if you haven't finished season 2 yet. OOC Ciel. Just…yeah.

* * *

_**

**_Chapter III-That Butler; Nothing More_**

**_Rated: K_**

My butler was simply...just a butler. Nothing more, nothing less. Before, I never bandied the thought of Sebastian being anything more than my servant.

But now...I felt as if he was no longer _my_ servant. No longer was he _my_ butler. He was just a butler.

He needn't protect my life any longer; I could no longer die. I was immortal, a status that many mortals wished to achieve. The foolish can have it; I have no use for immortality….

Sebastian neither smiled nor smirked since that unfortunate day. He served me, like always. Nothing had changed in our daily routine. In the morning, Sebastian would awaken me. He would brew tea that did not exist, pour the nonexistent tea into a cup that I would then pretend to drink.

Every afternoon, I would complete paperwork. Of course, the documents were written by Sebastian. Every night, they would be burned.

I ate imaginary cake during breaks, and was served soups and steaks crafted from the finest air available.

Nothing had changed. Yet, everything had.

Sebastian was mechanical. He reacted to nothing. His face was permanently carved into a dry, blank expression. If he smiled, certainly his skin would crack.

Sebastian's cocky attitude always bothered me, when I was still mortal. Yet, for whatever reason, my immortal state found me craving Sebastian's smile.

My desperation for the demon's affection was sickening. My thoughts drifted immediately to a cerulean-eyed boy. Grimacing, I couldn't help but acknowledge that perhaps, Alois and I weren't quite as different as I wished to believe.

Every night, quarter till the turn of the new day, Sebastian would lay me down to retire.

"Sebastian…" I would say.

"Yes, lord?" He would always reply.

"…Never mind," The demon would bow, and exit my quarters.

I had not been called "_My lord_" in a very, very long time. I was no longer "_his lord_". I was simply a lord. A lord he was doomed to serve for all eternity. I was a burden upon his shoulders. With us bound to an immortal contract, never again would Sebastian eat.

Secretly, I originally was thrilled to have been granted eternal life. As sickening as it sounded, I was thrilled to be able to spend an eternity with that damned butler.

It was foolish to believe the feelings would be mutual. A demon, caring about a human? It was sinful. It was unheard of. It was low. The thought of it was pitiful.

For I was unclean, unwanted, unnecessary. Without my soul, I was nothing more than another disgusting being to the butler, the butler that was once mine.

But I was Ciel Phantomhive, a proud, high figure of nobility. So, why was it that every night, I mourned over such trivial matters, such as the lack of love from a creature who was created with no heart?

For I was a demon; I do not sleep. Instead, I silently wept over what had never been until the morning sun rose.

* * *

_**A/N: ...I'm still stung over the ending. I don't know whether I like it or not D: This chapter will have a sequel. At some point. There are some weirdly phrased sentences in here and I do no like them…At all.**_


	4. IV: That Butler: Present

**_A/N So I bought Kuroshitsuji: Black Record at Wondercon this weekend. MMMMM THATS ONE SEXY FANBOOK. Or artbook. I don't really know what it is, but it's SEXY SHIT._**

**_Anyway, light hearted Modern-Kuro this time. I know most people hate these. But I wanted to do one anyways._**

**_Also, to lighten the mood from the depressing last chapter, I felt like writing something fluffy and adorable._**

**_Still, this is completely following the ending of Kuro II So if you still haven't watched that, do so before reading this._**

* * *

**IV-That Butler: Present**

**Rated: T for implied shenanigans**

* * *

"Young master, it is time to rise,"

The black-clad servant drew the curtain in the small boy's room. The figure beneath the sheets stirred.

"Hng..." The young master grumbled, scowling from the unwanted intrusion of light into his quarters.

His butler sighed. Kneeling beside his young master's side, he said quietly,

"My lord, if you do not make haste, we will for certain be late,"

"...That's all that matters to you; punctuality..." The small boy said groggily. The butler smirked.

"Of course. I am a butler after all,"

The boy sat up, rubbing his still sleep-heavy lids with the backs of his hands.

"Come now, master. Allow me to help you dress for the day ahead of us,"

* * *

"Your tea for the day is iced jade oolong with a hint of lime. It seems to be rather popular amongst teens nowadays,"

Ciel sipped at the glass, scowling.

"Ugh...this is ghastly. It's far too sweet...and artificial..." The earl pushed the cup away.

"While I agree completely sir," Sebastian said, regarding the rejected tea in a similar manner as his master. "It is sadly, a flavor you must adapt to in this time," Ciel sighed.

"And if I refuse?" Certainly, the earl thought to himself, finding decent tea cannot be that difficult. It was a new century, not a new world...

Sebastian smirked.

"Well...perhaps you will learn to enjoy it?" Ciel scoffed. Smirking all the while, Sebastian leaned in closer to his master's face. Holding the glass of offensive tea to his lips, the butler said

"Perhaps this is a more suitable way to drink something so revolting?"

Sebastian pressed his mouth against his young master's, spilling the artificial drink into the earl's parted lips.

Sebastian smirked as he pulled back.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ciel swallowed, a light blush tinting his cheeks. Wiping away the liquid that had dribbled from the corners of his mouth, the earl said,

"Hm...It's not so bad the second time around..."

"So, you shall learn to like it?" It was now Ciel's turn to smirk.

"Only if it is served to me in such a manner every morning,"

"Yes, my lord,"

Ciel stood from the table.

"Come now, Sebastian, lest we be late,"

* * *

"Now, young master, where is it you would like to g-" Sebastian stopped. Ciel had climbed into the passenger seat of the car. Right beside his butler. Calling "shot-gun" was not something the young master never did.

Ciel took note of his butler's slightly shocked expression.

"What? Are you saying I'm too small to sit up here?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"No. Not at all,"

The butler turned the key in the ignition.

"Now, where would you like to go, my young lord?"

Ciel was silent for a minute. He then turned to his butler.

"How about you?"

And, for the first time in the countless centuries the demon had walked this earth, Sebastian smiled.

* * *

"...You can't be serious..."

"Well, you did ask me where I wanted to go,"

"What are you, Sebastian? Five?"

"Perhaps,"

Ciel sneezed.

He stood far away from the tiger's cage.

The zoo. Out of all the places Sebastiam could have taken him, he had chosen the zoo.

And for what purpose? To see the tigers. And the lions. And any other animal that happened to be feline.

"Tch..." Well, Ciel thought to himself. At least he didn't go to the pet store or the pound.

"Oh, come look young master! She has cubs,"

"I'm allergic, you idiot!"

Sebastian, however, did not hear his young master's insult.

Ciel palmed his forehead. In such an environment, it was rather difficult to tell who the elder demom was.

* * *

"Sebastian, I'm hungry,"

"Is that so? What would the young master like to eat?"

Ciel peered around, eyeing the vendor's carts.

"A frozen yogurt. Strawberry,"

"Certainly,"

The two immortals approached the frozen yogurt vendor, a young woman in her mid twenties.

"Excuse me, I'd like to purchase a strawberry frozen yogurt,"

The lady giggled. Ciel frowned as he watched the vendor eye his butler from top to bottom, then back up again.

"Of course," As she worked the soft serve into a cone, the lady took note of Ciel.

"Oh, what an adorable child!" Ciel held back a grimace. "Your younger brother? He couldn't possibly be your son- you're far to young,"

Ciel was ready to kick the vendor's cart over.

Sebastian placed a hand on his seething young master's shoulder.

The lady handed Sebastian the soft serve sloppily, lathering Sebastian's cheek in strawberry yogurt.

"Oh dear, please excuse me, I'm terribly clumsy! Allow m-"

"No, it's fine," Ciel said flatly. The vendor blinked. Sebastian blinked. Ciel tugged on his butler's arm, pulling him down to his height.

"I'll get it," Ciel leaned in, cleaning the butler's cheek with his small tongue.

The vendor watched wide-eyed, debating on whether the act was legal or not.

Ciel smirked, taking the soft serve from Sebastian's hand.

The two walked away from the cart, the eyes of the vendor following them with a mixed expression of disgust and confusion.

"Young master...With all due respect, that could have potentially gotten me arrested,"

Ciel scoffed.

"There's a lot of things we do that could get you arrested, Sebastian. It's never stopped you before," Sebastian smirked.

"Touche, young lord,"

"And enough with the 'young lord'"

"Pardon?"

"I stopped being a 'young lord' quite some time ago. My name is Ciel,"

"Yes my...Ciel," The name sounded foriegn on the butler's tongue. Over two centuries the pair had spent together, not once had Sebastian ever said his young master's name.

"...Close enough. You'll get used to it over time, I suppose,"

"Like the tea?"

"...Like the tea,"


	5. V: His Master: Silent

_A/N: Today is the Day of Silence- a day to promote Gay/Lesbian awareness. The goal is to be silent for an entire day, to show what it is like to have to keep quiet about ones sexuality in fear of being teased or harassed. I am not a lesbian, I'm pretty much straight as an arrow- but I have GREAT respect for those who are. I have a lot of friends who are gay, and I love them dearly. Being discriminated against because of who you love is ridiculous, and the prejudice needs to stop. In honor of this day, I write this short one-shot to add to my collection._

_OOC Ciel- because he is always when I write him because I SUCK. ALSO THIS IS JUST A BIG FLUFFY THING OF FLUFF WRAPPED UP IN A CORNBALL._

_Rated: It should be M, due to A LOT of controversial content on homosexuality. But by damn, if you're reading this and you don't like yaoi….what the fuck?_

* * *

**His Master; Silent**

Marriage; the state of being united to a person of the opposite sex as husband or wife in a consensual and contractual relationship recognized by the law. It is simple enough to understand. Even my own fiancé understands such a ritual; she is not the brightest child to be raised.

Despite that, I, myself, cannot comprehend the definition. The longer I stare at it, the more it seems to blow past my head. The longer I try to comprehend it, the more frustrated I get.

Why is it, that my (bless her heart) dull fiancé can understand something so easily, while I, the brilliant Earl Phantomhive, cannot?

…Of the opposite sex…

Was that the cause of my confusion?

"Young Master, is there something the matter?" Immediately, I slammed the dictionary shut, pushing the dense tome away. Sebastian raised his eyebrow in inquiry.

"A word you do not understand, sir? It is unlike you to take the liberty of looking it up, as opposed to asking me yourself," I simply shrugged. The servant did not question further, simply placing a teacup before me, pouring the steaming liquid from the matching pot.

"If you are unsure about something, sir, you need not hold back to ask," I scowled.

"I have nothing to be unsure about," I replied.

"Oh?" said Sebastian, "Nothing to be unsure about, yet it bothers you so?" The butler slipped a napkin over my lap, his hands lingering longer than the hands of an ordinary servant would. Naturally, Sebastian was no ordinary servant, to me especially. The butler trailed his hand up from my lap to cup my cheek. I did not react, nor did I reject the intimate gesture.

"You've taken the vow of silence, now have you?" I shrugged again. Sebastian sighed. "I am in no position to force you to speak, do as you please," He stroked my cheek with his index finger before withdrawing his gloved hand to his side. Placing that same sinful hand over his chest, the servant bowed and proceeded to tidying shelves on the opposite side of the study.

I observed the butler's moves silently, watching how his tailcoat swayed gently with each of his movements. I took note of how nicely his uniform accentuated his physique, strong yet grac-

I stopped myself midthought. Palming my forehead, I bit my lip. Oh, who was I trying to kid? The butler enamored me. Now, this would not be a problem if the butler was….well, if he was a maid as opposed to a butler.

It was not right for another man-or boy- to love another man; why even the dictionary said so. Marriage was to be between a man and a woman. I reopened the dictionary to stare blankly at the definition once more. I had read the printed words so many times, as if I were expecting them to change.

I knew they never would- a man loving a man? Why, wasn't that just death to the human race right there?

"Young master, you are such a silly little boy, now aren't you?" I jumped; my sinfully perfect butler smirking downward. He had somehow seized the dictionary, staring amused at the well-read definition.

"This is what has been bothering you?" I frowned and looked away.

"Tsk, tsk, master. I never knew you to be so naïve," Sebastian closed the book gently, laying it upon the desk noiselessly. He kneeled down to be within my line of sight.

"Yes, master. Marriage is defined as solely between a man and woman- there is nothing we can do to change such a law," I felt a sense of discomfort begin to stir within my stomach.

"Then I can't love you," I said flatly. Sebastian merely looked at me with what one would call sadness. If demons could feel such an emotion.

"Young master, have you ever looked up the definition of 'love' in that dictionary of yours?" I shook my head. Sebastian smirked. Flipping open the tome once more, he located a page and handed it to me, pointing to a specific entry.

"Please read it, sir," I did so.

Love; to feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone. I looked up at the butler.

"Does the definition specify who one is allowed to love?" Slowly, I shook my head. I could feel a slight smile tugging on the corners of my lips.

"Now you understand? While the law does not permit us to marry, no law forbids us to love," I looked up at the- no, my- butler. He, like I, was smiling. As he pressed his lips to mine, I realized. Marriage was for fools; after all, our contractual relationship was much stronger than any priest could bestow.

* * *

_AN; This came out A LOT cornier than I would have ever wished. But, I feel this truly delivers the message I wanted to get across._

_I'll be publishing this as a separate one-shot from my Ficlette collection, simply because it deserves it. But I'll put it in the ficlette collection as well._


	6. VI: That Butler: Prompted

_AN: DRABBLE DRABBLE DRABBLE DRABBLE. I'm in the mood for writing. I have an essay I should be doing. BUT I'M NOT DOING IT because I really, really don't feel like writing about Les Miserables right now. Hahahahaha you stupid freshmen ahahaha shut up. I don't even know what I'm writing about right now. I'm just….TYPE TYPE TYPE TYPE._

_Oh if you guys are looking forward to the sequel to chapter 3, don't. I don't know when I'm ever going to do it. I will….at some point. I think._

_This is my first time using prompts. I've read several fics that do, and they look fun, so I thought I'd give it a go. This will probably make no sense at all. FUCK YEAH._

* * *

**That Butler; Prompted**

**I- Two AM**

Two past midnight was a dreadfully boring time for the raven. His young robin was sound asleep; as should he be. If the raven required such a thing, of course. Sleeping was a luxury the raven did not tend to indulge in often. A precious waste of the eternal hours he possessed, thought the creature.

The manor was near silent, the only audible sound being the ticking of the grandfather clocks scattered about the mansion. Tolling at every half past mark, once, twice, thrice. The intervals between tolls seemed to grow longer as the raven awaited the rising sun, signaling the start of a new day. Until then, the raven silent watched over his slumbering robin.

**II- Lull and Storm**

Unlike children sharing the same age as he, Ciel Phantomhive slept best when a storm brewed. The sound of the pelting rain, the shaking thunder, it put the young master at such ease. For, the young master knew, it would be near impossible for a fire to start under so much rainfall.

**III- Children**

Children- how the young master hated them so. So chipper, carefree, naïve; if they only knew of the sorrow that enveloped the world they used so carelessly as their playground.

But, those who were unfamiliar with the earl would retort, you are but a child yourself. To this, the young earl of twelve would scowl. Despite his age and physical appearance, those who personally knew the Earl of Phantomhive were deftly aware; the young lord ceased being a child long ago. The lord was an adult confined within the limits of a child's body; oh how the young master brooded this so.

But, perhaps there was still some child left in that forced-adult mindset? When that butler brought the master his afternoon tea and sweets, the earl's cold eyes melted into those of youthful delight. His expression remained stoic, but those eyes, oh those eyes never lied. They glittered with happiness, the happiness only a child could display.

Of course, not a single person knew of the earl's weakness. Not a single person, that butler aside.

**IV- Locks**

Sebastian was the only one who had the keys to any of the doors within the manor. Originally, the only keys he kept on his person were to the back door, the main entrance, and to his young master's quarters. The other rooms, why, there was really no need to lock them.

As time passed, however, Sebastian's key ring started collecting more and more keys. First, it was to his young master's study. Then, to the drawing room. The library, the kitchen, and several hall closets joined shortly.

It should be said that none of the rooms in the manor could be locked from the inside without a key.

After a while, Sebastian simply carried the keys to all the rooms on his person at all times. After all, his master was a very unpredictable person.

* * *

_AN; Okay I kind of suck at prompts. The only one here I like in the least bit is Locks; since I've never seen it done before. The first three are so overdone, it makes me wretch. But whatever….There's no dialogue in this, which makes me somewhat proud, since I am dialogue-reliant person._


	7. VII: That Butler: Fragmented

_AN: I've been home from school sick these past two days. I have state testing this week. Gah. My throat is killing me; I was going to record a new song this week, but I guess that's not happening since my throat seems to be uncooperative. So I guess fanfiction drabbling is good for now. You may not guess it, but I'm constantly thinking of ideas for this collection. And man, I have A LOT. But they're too short to be individual chapters. So a majority of this collection is going to be in a format similar to this. If this irritates you, sorry. I'll have some full chapters every once and a while. I don't keep promises very well…_

_Some of these are prompt-inspired, if they are, I'll state the prompt._

* * *

**VII- That Butler; Fragmented**

**I: Socks**

Ciel believed elastic to be the greatest invention of all time. He grew incredibly weary of wearing sock garters; they left unsightly marks on his calves, and they often itched. The demonling was forever grateful for socks that actually stayed up without garters, instead of slouching down to his ankles.

As time passed, high socks for young boys soon went out of style, along with above-the-knee shorts. Ciel began to wear jeans instead of shorts, and sneakers instead of heeled calf-high boots. Ciel was also grateful for the fashion changes as time went by; heeled shoes made his feet ache, and it was often far too cold for shorts.

Sebastian, however, was not pleased by his young master's wardrobe change.

**II**

The relationship was oh, so illegal. Well, to the mortal eye at least. Ciel was no longer a minor; he was 135 years old. Technically speaking. Of course, Ciel still appeared to be a young child. He could barely pass for thirteen.

As a demon, Ciel could alter his appearance to whatever he wished. Ciel, however, preferred not to. It required energy to maintain a faux body, energy he'd rather not waste.

And thus, he remained in his childish body. It made public displays of affection between the couple difficult; perhaps that was intentional of the once-earl.

But, when the demonling saw the notification in his inbox, he really didn't think much of it. He and Sebastian had friended no mortals. Thus, Ciel accepted the request without so much of a second thought.

The outcome of the event was far worse than being suspected of pedophilia.

The status change was displayed prominently on the left hand side of Ciel's profile.

_Ciel Phantomhive is in a relationship with Sebastian Michaelis._

Almost immediately, a notification popped up on his navigation bar.

Grell Sutcliff commented on your relationship status change

_"WHAT. DISLIKE. WHAT IS THISSSSS. AN OUTRAGE, I DARESAY. WHAT IS SUCH A FINE MAN DOING WITH A RUNT LIKE YOU? DISAPROVAL!"_

_Ronald Knox liked your relationship status change._

_Ronald Knox commented on your relationship status change_

_"HAH. Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears owe me $20 each :D"_

_William T. Spears commented on your relationship status change_

_"Indeed, I do. But, to be frank, I find this so incredibly amusing. A demon in a relationship with a once-human. It's hilarious,"_

_Sebastian Michaelis posted on your wall._

_"I'm honored you accepted my relationship request, my lord. XO- Sebastian"_

Ciel smacked his head on his desk. Irritation, the butler could use it. The flow of notifications only heightened. Ciel slammed the laptop shut, and ventured into his butler's quarters. There, Sebastian was lounging on his bed, computer propped in his lap.

"Ah, young master. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The butler smirked. Oh, his young master would pay for ridding the garters, shorts, and boots from his wardrobe.

* * *

_AN: WHAT. The Facebook one? HATERS GONNA HATE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. Anyways, I planned on writing more but I must sleep so I leave with this. Also, I was originally going to put a heart at the end of Sebastian's message, but you can't use greater than less than symbols on here. So I just put XO. Both of which or so OOC it makes me giggle. YES. I am aware it's OOC. It's supposed to be. Because Sebastian likes garters and heels on little boys, can't you see?_


	8. VIII: His Master: Transforming

_AN; Hey guys. Kind of a late update, I try to post every week. But nearing the end of the school year here, haven't really had time to update. But I've been writing a few things here and there, and I have a little time now, so I'll fill this chapter up with a few more prompts. The first part of this chapter wasn't based on a prompt. Just FYI. I should rate the first portion M, but nothing is described, really. Just obviously implied._

_Also I am reading Oliver Twist for school. If I have a lot of run-on sentences, blame Dickens and not me._

* * *

**VII: His Master; Transforming**

**I**

"I would prefer you be a cat, or at the least feline. But we can't have you allergic to yourself, now can we?"

The demonling scowled at his once-servant. The senior demon chuckled; the sound of wings being extended echoed through the empty den ominously.

"How about a robin, my lord?" The scowl deepened, the once-boy shuddering slightly at the unfortunate pet name that had been unknowingly bestowed upon him.

"Don't be absurd,"

"A butterfly then?" The forever-child rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Because a butterfly will have mortals cowering at my feet. The symmetry of my wings is so frightening, I fear I will faint," Feathers rustled, shaking from laughter.

"So picky you are, young master. No matter. Come here, if you please. I believe I have chosen something suitable,"

"Reminiscent of an angel, do you not agree, my lord?" Newborn feathers ruffled; newly created muscles stretched.

"Nearly," An astounding snow white contrasted feathers beautifully against the crow's dark figure. The angelic wings that were bathed in sin, the crow and swan reveled in the morbid irony.

"Is the young master pleased?" Crow's wings, black as a tainted night sky, enveloped the newly born demon into a sinful embrace.

"I supposed it shall suffice, though I'm unsure of how ominous a swan could be," The crow smirked for the umpteenth time. Placing a finger below the eternal-youth's chin, the elder demon lifted his charge's face upward.

"A swan is known for beautiful cries before they perish. It is quite the shame I shall never hear yours, my lord,"

"How disappointed you must be," The swan said, mock pity coating the now-melodic voice.

"To an extent. Though, hearing you speak every day for eternity does suffice," The crow nipped at the swan's pulse point. The feeling of the vain throbbing steadily within the crow's warm orifice, the two immortals could have easily been human.

"Though, there is another way I could hear those cries of yours," The crow hummed against the swan's neck. "If, you'll allow me to indulge, master?"

With each touch, gasps escalated to pants. With each caress, pants escalated to mewls. With each tug, mewls escalated to moans. With each thrust, moans escalated to cries. Those cries drenched in sin, belonging to that sinful being; they echoed through the demon's den, leaked from the swan's parted lips, received by the smug crow, bounced from wall to wall, all to begin again with the cries' original owner.

Listening to the rhythmic creaking of the bed, to the wanton shouts from his partner, Sebastian realized; he could not have chosen are more suitable form for his master.

* * *

**II- Countdown**

Ciel enjoyed numbers. Specifically, he enjoyed counting, or keeping track. Even more specifically, he enjoyed keeping track of his butler.

Ciel counted the number of days the butler was faulty in his daily routine; to this day, the number remained at zero. Ciel counted the number of times each day his butler looked at him with a glance that would not be considered legal in his century of birth; the number was never below five. Ciel counted the number of times his butler replaced the sheets of his quarters; that number was also never below five, and tended to follow the prior list rather closely.

Sebastian knew of these lists, and they amused the butler.

Often, when (re)dressing his young master, Sebastian would ask

"What number was that, my lord?" And to that Ciel would reply,

"Seven, today. That's a new record this early in the morning,"

The butler would then smirk triumphantly.

* * *

**III- Hands**

Sebastian always carried spare gloves on his person. If his existing pair were to get soiled, be it with blood, dirt, grime, or other bodily fluids, said soiled gloves were never kept and washed, but simply disposed of. Ciel was aware of this, thus, upon seeing his butler washing gloves with the rest of the whites, could not help but question.

"Sebastian, are you washing your gloves?"

"Yes, young master. This specific pair was dirtied the other night. Is that a problem?"  
"…No. It's just, you never really tend to wash them, just replace," To this, Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, I tend to dispose of them when soiled by other means then my young master,"  
To this, Ciel blushed.

* * *

_AN: Okay, dumb ficlettes are dumb. I kind of liked Hands. To an extend. Whatever, gnight people._


End file.
